


The dark of the alley

by Sparklyfairymira (myonetruelove)



Series: Try and stay out of your head [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abby Griffin Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - Holidate (2020) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Holidays, Meet the Family, POV Raven Reyes, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myonetruelove/pseuds/Sparklyfairymira
Summary: Raven and Murphy add in a little fake dating to their friends with benefits/holidate situation when Raven introduces Murphy to her family as her boyfriend while enjoying some Mardi Gras events. Followed by some semi-public sex in an alleyway because apparently, Murphy has turned her into an exhibitionist.
Relationships: John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Series: Try and stay out of your head [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103834
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: The 100 Holiday Hookups





	The dark of the alley

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is extremely late but the one of February turned into a bit of a shitfest when it came to writing, so here is a late Mardi Gras chapter. March's chapter will be out this coming up week so keep an eye out. 
> 
> Just a reminder that I, along with many other talented and creators are currently taking prompts via t100fic4blm. Please check out [our carrd here](t100fic-for-blm.carrd.co) to see what we're all about. Is there a story idea that you want to read? A song you KNOW needs to be made into a video? Or want a fic trailer done for your fic (because I'm getting quite good at those lol). If you want to donate, but don't know what to prompt we've got you covered there too with [our new prompt board.](https://www.notion.so/t100-Fic-for-BLM-Prompt-Ideas-b71c84406c884099a9682133636abc09)
> 
> If you're interested in seeing what else I'm writing and what my planned publication dates for that is, please check out my Tumblr post [HERE](https://sparklyfairymira.tumblr.com/post/632973715782729728/prompt-fic-updates).

“Hey.” Murphy’s voice in Raven’s ear causes her to jump, his hands landing on her hips to steady her. “Jumpy today are we?”

Raven turns around to frown up at Murphy. “You would be too if you’d spent the last two hours with my family.”

Murphy raises his eyebrows. “And that’s supposed to make me  _ want _ to come and hang out with you for the rest of the day?”

“It’s too late, you already said you would and you’re already here. No taksies backsies,” Raven says as she faces forward once more, ponytail flipping over her shoulder.

“You did not just say no taksies backsies,” Murphy roars with laughter and Raven quickly dissolves into giggles.

“I don’t know what you expect from me,” she tells him. “It’s already been a long day and there are still so many hours left in the day.”

Murphy wraps one of his arms around her stomach as he rests his head on her shoulder. “I take it that's why you’re waiting in line for drinks?”

“That’s exactly why.” Finally Raven reaches the front of the line and orders herself two hurricanes before turning back to Murphy. “What do you want?”

“Dear god, those are both for you?” Murphy shakes his head as he holds up two fingers to indicate that he wants the same. He shrugs when Raven frowns at him. “Hey, if you need two drinks, I’m quite confident that I will also need two drinks.”

Raven throws her head back and laughs. This is the great thing about Murphy—he gets her  _ and _ he makes her laugh. They can have fun without the added pressure of feelings and actually dating—no matter how much that little voice in her head keeps questioning what she actually feels for him. 

They’re pretty much just bros that drink and fuck once a month or so. Raven doesn’t even know if he’s seeing other people and she has zero plans to ask him as long as they’re being safe. She grabs her hurricanes and immediately starts drinking the first one, eyes scanning the crowd and making sure that the next parade hasn’t already started.

Arkadia is a town that really likes to celebrate holidays—any and all holidays. This month it’s Mardi Gras and they go all out, too. It’s like a miniature Mardi Gras in their town for the weekend. Today they’re watching parades, eating New Orleans food staples, drinking hurricanes, and partying. The daytime activities are more geared towards families but there are still copious amounts of alcohol available which is the only way that Raven is going to make it through this godforsaken day with her family. 

But at least Murphy is here now—though he will probably regret agreeing to this since she’s about to introduce him to her family as her boyfriend. They’d discussed it following new year’s and he’d told her that he had no problem pretending to be her boyfriend as long as she agreed to pretend to be his girlfriend if the need should ever arise. It seemed like a fair trade. Or at least on her side because Murphy has no idea what he’s getting into with her family. 

Murphy smirks at her as she sucks down the first of her drinks as quickly as possible. “Is this a race or something?”

“No,” Raven says with a grin. “But if I walk over with two drinks in my hand my mom is going to go on a spiel about how I’m becoming an alcoholic. And before you ask, yes, it has happened before.”

“So I guess that means I should hurry and drink one of mine?” Murphy lifts a brow in question as he takes a sip.

Raven shrugs. “Doesn’t matter, my mom isn’t going to like you anyway.”

Murphy chokes on his drink for a moment before meeting her eyes. “Why do you think that your mom won’t like me? Parents love me—especially moms. They think I’m charming.”

“I know you can be charming when you want to be,” she says with a grin. “But you’re not a doctor, lawyer, engineer, or another career that she deems as acceptable.” Raven rolls her eyes so that Murphy will hopefully understand it has less to do with him and more to do with her and Abby’s expectations of her. Abby will always find fault in anything she does at this point and unless she brings home the perfect man—in her mom’s eyes, not hers—then Abby will continue to point out everything that Raven is doing wrong.

“It’s not like I didn’t go to college,” Murphy mutters with a frown before turning back to his drink and downing it. “I’m not going to like your mom, am I?”

“Nope,” Raven says, popping the p. “She’s  _ the _ worst. But I already told you all of this.”

Murphy shrugs. “I thought you might be over-exaggerating.” 

Raven snorts. “I promise that I’m not but you’ll find out in just a second.” She pastes a grin on her face as she spots her mom waving to get her attention. “I hope you’re ready.”

Raven doesn’t give him a chance to respond as she tosses her empty cup before doing the same with his and then grabs his hand, leading him over to her family. She can do this. They can do this. And if she’s honest with herself, she’s going to love every minute of it because she knows just how much her mom is not going to like Murphy.

“Is this the boyfriend?” Clarke asks as they make it to her family. She eyes Murphy up and down before giving Raven a thumbs up.

Raven rolls her eyes. “Yes, this is Murphy. Murphy, this is my mom Abby and my sister Clarke. You’ve already met my aunt.” She frowns as she looks around. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Madi wasn’t feeling well, so Finn took her home. Roan and Echo disappeared in the crowd and now they’re not answering their phones,” Abby says, annoyance lacing her words as she turns her attention to Murphy. “It’s nice to meet you.” Her tone says the exact opposite of her words. 

“It’s nice to…” Murphy trails off when Abby turns away from him as if he isn’t there.

Raven turns to look at him, lifting her eyebrows as if to say “see.” She loves her mom—she really does. She doesn’t know where she’d be if Abby hadn’t decided to take her home with her that day but she drives her absolutely bananas. She’s a snob with too high of expectations for others.

“You weren’t kidding, were you?” Murphy asks as he presses up against her back, his hand moving to rest on her hip as he leans over to whisper in her ear. His breath is hot against her neck and ear, a contrast to the chilly weather of the day.

She shivers without realizing it and then he’s laughing quietly, hand tightening on her hip. Raven’s mind immediately goes down a road she does not currently need it to be on—imagining fucking Murphy right here, right now. Just the thought of fucking him in front of people sends a thrill through her and drenches her panties. Their adventure on new year’s had revealed something about herself that she hadn’t known. And now she can’t stop thinking about it. 

“Oh, Raven,” Murphy murmurs against her ear. “I wish I could take you right here, right now but that’s not really an option. But don’t worry, I promise that I will take care of you later.”

Raven is saved from having to answer as the crowd begins to cheer and the floats begin to move into sight. She takes a long drink of her hurricane and wishes for time to move faster—a lot faster.

* * *

By dinnertime, Raven and Murphy are wasted. Raven doesn’t even bother to try and hide it from her mom as they talk louder than necessary, lose their balance much too easily, and make out maybe a bit more than they should with her mom right there.

“Roan and Echo finally texted,” Abby says shortly, refusing to look in Raven and Murphy’s direction. 

Raven grins as she pulls Murphy down for another kiss. Their PDA has been driving her mom crazy all day but that could be because it’s more about desire than affection—and the fact that Raven is purposefully doing it to piss her mom off. She lets out a breathy laugh when Murphy breaks away from her. “That’s nice. What do they have to say?”

“They’re getting us a table at the club,” Abby replies, referring to the country club—the one that Raven hates with everything in her. It’s a snobby, pretentious place perfect for her mom. “Apparently they’ve decided that they can bear to spend some more time with the family after all.”

Raven bites her lip to keep herself from laughing because she knows that it’ll piss her mom off more and she’s not sure how much further she can push her without her exploding. And as fun as that would be to see happen, she doesn’t feel like dealing with it right now. She just wishes that she had thought of ditching the family. She’s only a teeny bit jealous that Roan thought of it first. 

“Okay, well we’ll meet you there then,” Raven says with a smile as she unwraps herself from Murphy’s hold.

Abby’s eyes narrow on her. “And why can’t you just ride with us?”

Raven considers telling her mom the truth but doesn’t think that she would appreciate that. Telling one’s mom that they’re sneaking off with their fake boyfriend to fuck in public because she apparently gets off on it just doesn’t seem like a smart idea. “I just figured you’d like it if we walked off some of the alcohol before we stepped foot in the club.”

It looks like Abby wants to argue, wants to tell her that she’s wrong but she can’t. Because Abby definitely doesn’t want Raven and Murphy to show up to the club falling over drunk for dinner. “Fine. Try not to take too long.”

“Sure, Mom.” Raven stumbles only slightly as she moves over to press a kiss to her mom’s cheek and then Clarke’s. “Love you guys, see you soon.”

Raven doesn’t wait for an answer as she grabs Murphy’s hand and begins to drag him away. The sun has already begun to set but it’s not fully dark yet, throwing shadows everywhere before the lights kick on. They don’t have long until the lights will kick on but Raven plans to make good use of that time. 

She continues down the street, pulling Murphy along and she appreciates that he doesn’t question her about where they’re going. She assumes that she looks like a woman on a mission—because she is—and she appreciates his trust in her.

She grins when she finds what she’s looking for, veering to the right and down an alleyway. She almost hates to admit that she’d spent a good portion of her day looking for places she could sneak away with Murphy but when she’d spotted this particular alleyway that’s exactly where her mind went. She just hadn’t been able to find a way to get away from her family with her mom watching them like a hawk. 

Raven pulls him further into the alleyway until they’re deep in the shadows before spinning around and pressing her back against the wall at the same time that she jerks Murphy toward her. Their lips crash together and he’s just as hungry for this as she is. Their hands trail over one another as they lose themselves in the kiss. 

When they break apart they’re both panting and Murphy is smirking down at her. “Did you tell your mom we were going to walk to dinner so that I could fuck you in an alleyway?”

“And if I did?” she asks.

“Then I would say that you’re one smart, devilish woman and I am very glad that you thought of it.” Murphy shoots her one last grin before he’s pressing his lips to hers once more. Those wickedly talented fingers of his are inching up her thigh and she grins into the kiss. Despite the chill in the air, she’d worn a skirt for this exact reason. Her mom had given her a funny look when she’d seen it but it’s not like Raven had been able to explain to her why she’d felt the need to wear a skirt.

Her hips cant forward at the first brush of his fingers against her damp panties and she feels him chuckle against her lips. He doesn’t comment on it—which is quite unlike him—as he pushes them to the side, fingers sliding along her folds and collecting her juices. 

Murphy breaks the kiss but his lips immediately move to kiss her neck as he presses one finger into her. Raven leans her head against the wall and lets her eyes fall shut as he works her up with his finger, though he quickly adds a second and then a third and she feels so fucking full. She turns her head, opening her eyes to watch the entrance to the alley. Her hips move to meet the thrust of his fingers as she watches people walk by. If any of them were to look down the alley they’d know exactly what they’re doing and that just makes this so much better. 

On the next thrust of his fingers, Murphy brushes her clit with his palm and she’s falling over the edge. Murphy’s lips find hers once more as he swallows her cries but continues to work her through her orgasm. 

“Fuck,” she says against his lips as he slides his fingers from her, leaving a trail of her juices on her thigh. “You’re really good at that.”

“Are you complaining?” he asks.

“Nope.” Raven shakes her head. “Now, fuck me.”

Murphy smirks down at her. “You know, usually I don’t like bossy women but with you, I don’t seem to mind.”

“Good, then you should do what I say.” 

Murphy considers her for a moment before rolling his eyes. “Only because it’s a good idea.”

Then he’s spinning her around and Raven’s hands slap against the wall. He grasps her hips as he walks them backward until she’s bent over at the waist. His hands leave her hips and she glances over her shoulder to see him reach into his pocket and pull out a condom. He grins at her and quirks an eyebrow.    
  


Seems he knew this would happen too. Good. She knew he was a smart one.

His hands move to his pants and he quickly undoes them, pushing his pants and boxers out of the way and then he’s grasping that glorious cock of his. He gives it a few strokes, eyes still locked on hers. He rips open the condom and has to look away as he slides it over his cock.

Their eyes meet again as he pushes her skirt up, revealing her ass to him thanks to the thong she wears. He runs his hands over her ass for a moment, giving it a small smack and drawing a surprised cry from her but she can’t say she hates it—which he must see on her face.

“We don’t have time to explore that just now,” Murphy says as he pushes her panties out of the way, lining himself up with her center. “But make no mistake, we will at some point.”

Raven doesn’t have a chance to respond because he’s pressing into her. He presses in partially before pulling back and thrusting forward again, with enough force that it’s just this side of painful, but then he’s fully seated inside of her and it’s amazing as always.

She doesn’t get much of a chance to think about how good he feels inside of her as he squeezes her hips before setting a hard and demanding pace. Raven’s arms scream at her as he fucks into her and while she might be in shape, she doesn’t usually use her arms to keep herself upright like this. She doesn’t doubt that Murphy could hold her upright but with the force of his thrusts, she’d likely hit her head on the wall if she didn’t keep her arms locked like they are. 

One of Murphy’s hands leaves her hip and she doesn’t think anything of it until he’s wrapping his hand in her ponytail and pulling back—hard.

“Fuck,” she moans.

“Too much?” he asks, slightly winded as he continues to fuck her.

“No,” she moans. “More.”

Fuck. She wants to come. She  _ needs _ to come. But she can’t let her weight off of her hands and with Murphy’s hand wrapped in her hair he can’t get to her clit either. Shit. It feels so good like this—he’s hitting her so deeply, rubbing inside of her in the most delicious way.

Maybe she can keep herself held up with just one hand for long enough to come. She moves her weight to one hand and starts to lift her other hand but the arm still on the wall immediately starts to buckle. She slaps her hand back on the wall and curses.

Murphy pauses for a moment to ask her, “What’s wrong?”

“I need more. I can’t get to my clit,” she gasps out.

Murphy’s hand unwraps from her hair and she lets out a whine which causes him to laugh. “Just a minute, baby.” His hand makes its way back to her hip and he adjusts her weight and then he’s moving them toward the wall and she can unlock her arms.

Murphy crowds her against the wall and she places one arm flat against it, her other hand moving between her legs and immediately finding her clit. Her thumb circles it as her head falls back onto Murphy’s shoulder. 

“There you go baby,” Murphy murmurs in her ear, his hand leaving her hip again to wrap in her ponytail. He begins to move again as he yanks her ponytail and Raven lets out a hiss. 

He continues the fast pace that he’d had before though he doesn’t have the right leverage to continue to pound into her as hard as he was. But with her finger on her clit, Raven can’t find it in herself to care. She moves her thumb faster and faster, matching Murphy’s pace. 

The wall bites into her arm with each thrust and yet she barely notices it as she feels the orgasm building. Her hips begin to move of their own accord, thrusting back to meet Murphy’s thrusts. The sound of their bodies meeting sounds too loud in the alley as it bounces from wall to wall and back again.

Murphy adjusts his stance slightly and on his next thrust he hits her g-spot and the moan that falls from her lips is sinful. His responding laugh is dark as he does it again and again, drawing moan after moan from her.

Raven knows that she should be quiet. Anyone could hear them and look down the alley. From her moas alone there is no question of what they’re doing but if they were to look down the alley there’s nothing blocking their view—which is exactly what Raven wanted. 

On the next pass of her thumb against her clit Raven splits apart. “Murphy,” she moans low and desperate as she clenches around him.

“Fuck,” he curses in her ear, dropping his hold on her hair to grasp her hips as he fucks up into her harder and faster. With just a few more thrusts she feels him shudder, hips stuttering as he comes and then he collapses against her.

Raven leans against the wall panting, Murphy’s weight reassuring against her back. Her eyes open with the lights pop on in the alley. It seems that they’d finished just in time. 

Murphy presses a kiss to her should and then he’s pulling out of her, leaving her feeling empty but she knows that they can’t stay like that forever. He pulls her panties back into place before pushing down her skirt and she turns around to see him pull off the condom and tie it off before tucking himself back in his pants. He shoots her a grin before heading to the end of the alley to throw the used condom away.

“So are you feeling a bit soberer now?” Murphy asks with a grin as he wraps an arm around her shoulder and begins to lead her back out of the alleyway.

There’s a group of teens at the end of the alley who giggle as they walk by, leading Raven to believe that they might have had a bit of an audience. Raven just sends them a smirk and keeps walking. “A teeny bit but we’re definitely not walking there,” she says as she pulls out her phone and orders an Uber. “My mom can fuck off.”

Murphy laughs and shakes his head. “Whatever you say.”

Raven turns to grin up at him. “See, I told you that you should listen to me. It’s the way it should be.” Then she ducks out of under his arm with a laugh as he chases her down the sidewalk. She doesn’t try very hard to get away and soon he’s picking her up by the waist and swinging her around.

“Has anyone ever told you what a brat you are?” he asks once he sets her back on her feet.

Raven spins around, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. “Yeah, but you like it.”

He murmurs his agreement against her lips and Raven’s heart soars. 

Fuck. She really needs to remember that this isn’t anything more than sex. She’s letting herself get too attached to Murphy. Yes, they’re friends and pretty good friends she would say. If she got in trouble and called him she knows that he would help her in any way that he can. But that’s all that it is. No feeling allowed. Hadn’t she told him that he couldn’t fall in love with her? And now here she is being an idiot and falling for him. That won’t end well for either of them.

_ Get it together, Raven, _ she tells herself as they move down the sidewalk to where the Uber will be able to pick them up. She just has to keep reminding herself what this is. She can do this, she’s sure of it. She just has to make sure to keep her feelings turned off. Simple, right?


End file.
